


Sam and Max Week Day 6: Favorite Ship

by Freelance_Magic



Series: Sam and Max Week 2019 [6]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Day 6 of dangarompa-b-i-t-c-h's Sam and Max Week prompt! The prompt is: Favorite Ship





	Sam and Max Week Day 6: Favorite Ship

I start to open my eyes. What a restful eight hours. I peer down into my arms and a smile blooms on my face. Max in snoozing away in my arms, face smooshed into my chest. I bring Max up higher on my body so I can plant a kiss on the top of his head. Max mumbles in his sleep as he buries his face into the crook of my neck. I wrap my arms around Max and gently turn so that I’m on my back. Lucky for me that Max is such a heavy sleeper. I start to pet Max’s back. Max snuggles closer and lets out a happy sigh. These weekend mornings are always so intimate, and yet, so casual and domestic. Given our hair raising adventures that we go on so often, this is a welcomed change of pace. “Mmm? Samm?” Max mumbles as he begins to wake up. I give Max a peck on the forehead. “G'morning, little buddy.” I whisper. Max yawns and stretches like a cat. “Morning.” Max greets in a sleepy voice as he kisses me on the noise. 

“Do you wanna get up and seize the day?” I ask as I flick one of Max’s ears. Max lazily plays with my ears. “Nah, we’ll have a bunch of days to seize, let’s take this one slowly.” Max says as he tugs the blanket around himself. “Really? No? Where's my husband you body snatcher!” I giggle. “Somewhere you can’t reach him! Prepare for your body to be snatched!” Max exclaims as he grabs my face. “Max, what are you- mph!” I start before Max interrupts me with a kiss. I relax into the kiss, letting Max lead. “Are you waking up now?” I ask as we stop the kiss to breath. “Yeah. Now kiss me again.” Max says, instigating another kiss. I start to sit up. Max holds on to me so that the kiss doesn’t end. “What are you doing?” Max asks with interest as I lay him down. “I gotta take a shower and get ready for the day!” I say with a smile as I get up. “Sam!” Max whines as I move towards the bathroom. “You can sleep for a little bit longer, little buddy.” I say as I slip into the bathroom. 

**_One Shower Later…_ **

After exiting the shower and changing into an outfit of casual inclination I make my next stop on this morning routine to the place of sustenance, the average american kitchen. I enter the kitchen and I am greeted with the sight of Geek, typing away at a laptop. “Good morning, Geek!” I greet. “Good morning.” Geek echoes without looking away from the screen. While most parents would consider that rude, I find myself rather proud of my hardworking child. Always trying to make the world a better place. I feel a sense of pride start to swell in my chest. 

I do a look over of the kitchen. “Geek, have you seen my husband anywhere? I thought I’d see him here?” I ask. Geek then pushes a little dog cage containing a grumpy Max out from under the table. “I caught him trying to use the oven.” Geek tells, still not looking away from whatever she’s working on. I open the cage and let Max crawl out of the little prison. “Aw, Max. Why were you trying to use the oven?” I ask as I pick him up. Max is blushing and looking away from me. “Max?” I try. “I wanted to take care of you… you are always making sure I’m doing OK and stuff. And I always feel so safe in your arms. I doubt you’d feel as safe as I do with my tiny arms.” Max confesses. “Max, I do feel safe with you. Whenever I feel scared, I just think of you and I feel like I can do anything. And you always beat up anyone who dares lay a finger on me. You do take care of me.” I tell him. “Really?” Max asks. I kiss him on the cheek. “Yeah. Now, let me cook breakfast so the house won’t burn down.” I say as I put him down and turn towards the oven. 

_ Ding! _

“Oh? What that, Max?” I ask as I begin work on breakfast. Max checks his phone. “Hey, it’s a text from Sybil!” He announces. “It’s been awhile since we heard from her! What’s the news in Pandemik’s life?” I ask. “WHOA!” Max yells. “What? Is it scandalous? Is it dangerous? Has she gone into hiding from mole men terrorist out for blood and teeth?” I list off. “She’s going on a date with two people at once and she wants our help!” Max announces. 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you’d seen like basically of my works then the answer to the prompt is kinda sort of maybe a little not very surprising. But hey. They be in love my pal-eronies. (But I also made a little reference to my favorite Sam and Max OT3 so far… The triple S’es (Sal, girl Stinky and Sybil) Salybiky? Stinalil? What would the name even be? Any ways, thanks for reading!


End file.
